The present invention generally relates to a potting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a potting system providing easy assembly and reassembly, as well as the ability to perform in-ground disassembly and removal.
Numerous designs for potting systems for plants have been known for some time. For example, prior art potting systems include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 333,643, 437,565, 448,143, 797,175, 861,046, 1,192,824, 2,140,932, 3,132,791, and 4,216,622, 4,813,177. However, the prior art potting systems fail to provide one or more of the advantages of the present potting system discussed below.